


Titanium Hearts

by wishwashington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, hints at Tuckington at the end, mainly North/York/Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwashington/pseuds/wishwashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's is coming up and Wash wants to get North and York a gift as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium Hearts

Wash sighed as he knocked on Carolina’s door. He had to think of a gift for his two boyfriends, North and York, but it was hard to think of anything serious to give them. York wasn’t the most serious person in the world, believe it or not, and buying him serious presents was among the most difficult things Wash has ever done.

When the door opened to reveal the red headed soldier, Wash took a step back. “Hey, I need help thinking of presents for North and York. And you were the first person I thought to turn to. South was second, but I’m not really sure she’d want to talk to me.”

“Presents?” Carolina rose an eyebrow, looking him up and down. “For what? Christmas already passed.”

“I want to surprise them at New Year’s, you know? Something that’ll show I care.”

Carolina sighed, opening the door and letting him in. “I still don’t know why you’re here, but I’ll try to help you. Do you even have the slightest of ideas of what you want to get?”

“Uh…” Wash kicked absently at the floor, thinking his idea was stupid now. “I was thinking that I could get something that they can wear that shows they have someone and that we’ll always be there for each other.” He was staring at the floor, ears tinting the slightest shade of red.

“That’s actually a good starting place.” Wash rolled his eyes at how surprised she sounded and he followed her over to her desk, wondering what she would come up with. After a few minutes of searching around, she found something. “Lucky you. Someone specializes in steel work and look,” she moved out of the way for him to see three necklaces, fit together to make a heart. “Is this what you had in mind?”

Wash caught himself staring for who knows how long and he smiled. “It’s…It’s amazing. Perfect, even. But how do I get them?”

“I’ll see if I can find a crew member who can remake it for you. How’s that sound?”

Carolina chuckled softly as Wash struggled for words. “Uh, yeah…yeah, it’s perfect. Thanks. This means so much to me, Carolina. I can’t thank you enough.”

She just nodded and waved as Wash made his awkward and flustered exit, smiling like the idiot he was.

 ~/~

“York, stop messing with the kid. Don’t you think he’s had enough?” North flicked York in the shoulder, ignoring the brunette’s overdramatic yelp of pain.

“But, North,” he whined, “little Wish-Wash asked for it. He’s been dropping hints that he got us something but he won’t tell me what it is.”

“So you start tickling him?” North rose an eyebrow, wondering why exactly he was surprised by this.

Wash was on the ground a few feet away, laughing hysterically and wheezing for air. “Of course! Everyone knows tickling is the one way to get secrets to come out. And plus his laugh is amazing. Listen to it.”

“Oh, no, no, n—” Wash’s words were cut off as York initiated yet another attack of tickles and the younger man couldn’t stop laughing for the life of him.

“York, please don’t kill him.” North pulled the brunette up, allowing Wash to catch his breath.

“You’re…an asshole…” he forced out between breaths, chest heaving up and down as if he just did an Ironman twice in a row.

“Go get the poor kid some water, York. Make yourself useful.” North ordered, patting his shoulder in response to the pout he knew was going to be on the cyclops’ lips. “Come on, Wash. Get off the ground.” He outstretched a hand for the younger to take, pulling him up to his feet.

“Seriously, he’s the biggest asshole ever, of all time.” Wash muttered, glaring at the back of York’s head as the brunette disappeared into another room to get them all drinks.

“He was right, though. You were asking for it. Why did you even bring it up if you didn’t want York to do something to you?”

“Because I’m excited! I’m bad at keeping secrets. You know that. I’m surprised I haven’t let it slip to you guys what the actually present is.”

“Me too.” North chuckled at the playful punch gave him.

“Shut up…”

“What? Like you said, I know you’re horrible at keeping secrets. You must be getting much better at it. Have you been spending time with Florida?”

“I dunno. I’m going to go hang out with people that aren’t assholes to me.”

“Good luck with that!” York called after, handing North a glass of orange juice.

Wash just rolled his eyes, making his way to Carolina’s room to check on the necklaces.

 ~/~

How he got here, he had no clue. Wash clutched a tiny wrapped box as if it was a lifeline. He was beginning to rethink this. York would probably laugh at him and call the necklaces stupid. North would probably wear it, but only out of pity. Everyone else would call him stupid for even trying to give the two anything let alone these stupid necklaces.

Suddenly, there was an arm wrapped around his shoulders and he let out a tiny surprised sound, turning his head to see who the arm belonged to.

“Relax, Wash. It’s just me.” Carolina… As long as it wasn’t North or York. “I just wanted to see if you were planning to give them the gift or are you just going to stare at them from across the room like a terrified schoolboy about to ask his crush to homecoming. Come on, you’ve been dating for how long? They’ll love it. I’m sure of that much.”

Wash just looked down to the box in his hands, sighing. “Everyone else will think it’s dumb though if they don’t.”

“So who cares what they think. It’s New Year’s Eve. Just have a good time whether you give it to them or not.” And then the redhead was gone, going to talk to 479. Wash sighed, hiding the box in his back pocket. He wasn’t planning on giving it to them, but he didn’t just want to let it lie around. Who knows? Valentine’s Day was always coming up.

Wash made his way over to his boyfriends, trying to act casual and succeeding to look anything but. “Here he is.” York said, nudging North’s shoulder and nodding over to the blond awkwardly shoving his way through the crowd. “Where have you been, Washie? It’s almost midnight. Where’s our present that you’ve been going on about?”

Wash cleared his throat before shrugging and leaning against North. “What if I’m your present?” He smirked, chuckling as North rolled his eyes.

“Well, then it’d be one amazing present.” Suddenly, a hand clapped against his ass and he let out a small embarrassed noise. “But are you sure this isn’t it?”

Wash rose an eyebrow, wondering what York was talking about or if he was drunk before he saw the little box in his hand. Oh yeah…he put it in his back pocket… “No, that’s just a dumb box.” His blush gave away his lie and he tried his hardest to snatch the box away from the brunette.

This only spiraled into a round of monkey in the middle with North and York tossing the box back and forth while Wash struggled to catch it in midair. “Come on. This isn’t funny. Just give it back.” Wash’s hand finally connected with the box and sent it to the floor on accident.

The box opened on impact, the three necklaces spilling out onto the floor. “What’s this?” North asked, going over to pick it as Wash just stared, dumbfounded, wondering how he could have been so stupid. “Hey, York. Get a load of these.” The older blond spread the necklaces out on the table and smiled. “Three pendants.”

York came over to look, before snatching a piece up and quickly putting it on. “How does it look?” The other two ignored him, North picking up the other rounded part and putting it on.

“You can have the center, Wash.” He said, lifting it and putting it around the younger man’s neck. “I mean, you do keep us glued together. Why not show it?”

Wash smiled like an idiot, about to say something when everyone started counting down loudly. He nearly jumped, having forgotten that they were. He had come to his senses though when two pairs of lips hit his cheeks. A laugh couldn’t help but erupt from him as York began acting like he was making out with Wash’s cheek, refusing to let him squirm away no matter how hard he tried.

Finally the two let him go, laughing as Wash wiped at his cheeks with his sleeves. “You two are fucking gross.” He whined.

“Well, come on.” York rose an eyebrow, clearly expecting something back from him.

“Come on what?” Wash narrowed his eyes, prepared to turn tail and run if he had to.

“Aren’t you going to kiss us back?” North asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh…” Wash relaxed then, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before nodding. He kissed York first, on the cheek before moving on to North and actually kissing his lips. North let out a happy hum at this, wanting to chuckle at the whine York let out but not wanting to break the kiss.

Finally the two blonds pulled apart and they both laughed at the pout York was sporting. “Happy New Year’s, Wash.” North whispered to him before pecking his cheek again. He then pulled York over, kissing the brunette’s forehead. “Stop pouting, Sean. It’s not a good look on you.” This instantly made York stop and he instead just smirked at both of them, a thought coming to mind.

“Hey, how about we celebrate? I can make you guys a mean crème brûlée back in my room.” The other two already knew what he was talking about even before he winked, Wash’s face growing beet red and North shook his head, laughing.

“Just as long as we don’t have to watch High School Musical for you to get in the mood first.” North teased, nudging the brunette with his shoulder.

 ~/~

Wash stared down at the small pendant hanging around his neck. That night when he gave the necklaces to North and York was years ago. They were long gone now, killed by friends that, before, they thought they could trust, friends that were dead as well now.

“What are you staring at?” The voice sounded right beside him and Wash cursed for letting Tucker sneak up on him like that. He closed his fist around it, turning to look at the aqua soldier.

“It’s nothing. Why aren’t you running your laps?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Because I’m tired and you’ve been staring at that thing for like half an hour, dude. I want to know what can take your attention away from yelling at me to do more squats.”

Wash shook his head, standing up now. “Where’s Caboose?”

“Off playing with Freckles. I don’t keep track of him.” Tucker shrugged, stepping out of Wash’s way so he could go find him, but the blond didn’t move.

“I was…. Do you remember when I told you about Project Freelancer?”

“Yeah, and?” Tucker crossed his arms now, frowning. Nothing good ever followed the phrase ‘Project Freelancer’ in his experience.

“There were two other agents, North Dakota and New York. We all wore these necklaces so we had constant reminders that we all had each other’s backs, that no matter what, we were always together.”

“And you’re telling me this because…?”

“Because I want you to have this. So no matter what, you know that I am always with you and will be there no matter what.” Tucker just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“And why would I want that?”

“Because I may not always be here and it’s nice to know you have something to remember me by when I do end up leaving.” Wash held out a pendant, York’s necklace. He had picked it off of his body before he blew up his armor, figuring he could still have some use of it.

Tucker finally took it, putting it on. “We’re going to get out of this damn canyon. I don’t see why you’re worried. It’s not like you’re going to die or anything.”

“Just promise me you’ll wear it. I’m going to give Caboose the other one. Make sure he doesn’t lose it.”

“I’m not making you any promises.”

 ~/~

He should have. That’s all Tucker could think as he sat in his room, staring at this beaten up necklace. Wash decided to play the hero and now he had been taken by the Feds. He didn’t know how Wash was fairing, but he knew that he was going to do whatever it took to make sure the three of them were together again and the team’s heart wasn’t broken.

He found himself constantly staring at it and asking it for advice as if Wash could talk to him through it. He wondered why he had always mocked Wash for doing the same exact thing. It was almost instinctual at this point. He’d wake up, look down and just stare at the necklace until Felix came to get him. He would help debrief the soldiers and then he would turn away and ask the pendant how he was supposed to lead these soldiers to victory against the Feds.

He’d fall asleep staring at the beaten piece of metal and pleading for Wash to come back home. Wash had been right. If he hadn’t taken this necklace from hi before this all went down, he was sure his mental state would be much less in tact.

When he finally finds Wash, he wanted to tackle him to the ground and just hold him tightly, but, at the same time, he wanted to punch his face in for taking so long to come back to him. Now he was going to make sure they stayed together and he was not going to let anything tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Based on a post and prompt made by SynneSai.


End file.
